Barry Bostwick
' Barry Knapp Bostwick' is a Tony Award winning American actor of stage and screen who portrays Marty Sawyer on the NBC show, The New Normal. He is known for playing Brad Majors in the 1975 cult classic The Rocky Horror Picture Show, replacing Peter Scolari as Mr. Tyler in the sitcom What I Like About You, and playing mayor Randall Winston in the sitcom Spin City. He has also had considerable fame in musical theater. Career In 1970, Bostwick was a member of a pop group called The Klowns, assembled and promoted by Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, whose members performed wearing stylized clown makeup and costumes. Their lone, 1970 album was produced by Jeff Barry, and generated a minor Billboard hit single, "Lady Love". He replaced C.C. Courtney in the musical Salvation. His next stage appearance was in the 1971 rock opera Soon, which closed after three performances. In 1972, Bostwick originated the role of bad boy Danny Zuko in the stage production of Grease, earning a Tony Award nomination for his performance. In 1975 he starred with Tim Curry and Susan Sarandon as Brad in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. He also won a Tony Award for his performance in the 1977 musical The Robber Bridegroom. In 1982 he starred in Megaforce, widely considered one of the worst films ever made. From 1996 to 2002, Bostwick portrayed Randall Winston, the mayor of New York City in the sitcom Spin City opposite Michael J. Fox and his successor, Charlie Sheen. In 2006 Bostwick landed a role replacing Peter Scolari as Mr. Tyler in the relatively unknown star vehicle sitcom for then sixteen-year-old Amanda Bynes What I Like About You. Since 2004, Bostwick has had a recurring role on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Other television credits include guest appearances in Charlie's Angels, Hawaii Five-O, The Golden Palace, Grace Under Fire, Cold Case, Scrubs, and Las Vegas, among others. He has also had leading roles in various miniseries, including George Washington, its sequel The Forging of a Nation, Scruples, A Woman of Substance, War and Remembrance, and Till We Meet Again. Bostwick served as host of the nationally televised annual Capitol Fourth celebration on the National Mall in Washington, D.C. for eight years. Bostwick was also seen in a Pepsi Twist' commercial. In the Cold Case episode "Creatures of the Night", in which he is the main suspect, the theme of the episode revolves around The Rocky Horror Picture Show, which is among his best-known performances to date. In 2003, Bostwick appeared on Scrubs as a patient diagnosed with prostate cancer, a disease Bostwick had in real life. In 2008, he appeared in an episode of TV series Ugly Betty as an attorney to the Meade family. In 2007, Bostwick gained a recurring role, as Grandpa Clyde Flynn on the animated television series, Phineas and Ferb. Bostwick is also the spokesperson for Optimum Voice. In June 2009 he played Father Jimmy, the ineffective exorcist in the independent horror comedy The Selling, written by Gabriel Diani and directed by Emily Lou. Barry Bostwick was supposed to appear on season 3 of Private Practice as "the Captain", a father of the Addison Montgomery character, but had to resign due to a scheduling conflict. Bostwick will portray a small town sheriff in the John Landis-produced thriller Some Guy Who Kills People! In October 2010, Bostwick briefly appeared in the Rocky Horror-themed Glee episode. Since 2009, Bostwick has had a recurring role as Roger Frank on the sitcom Cougar Town which stars Courteney Cox. In season 3 of the show we learn that Bostwick's character has become mayor of the town the comedy is set in, Gulf Haven. Filmography TV *''Murder by Natural Causes'' *''Hawaii Five-O'' *''Red Flag: The Ultimate Game'' *''Working'' *''George Washington'' *''Deceptions'' *''George Washington: Forging of a Nation'' *''Betrayed By Innocence'' *''I'll Take Manhattan'' *''War and Remembrance'' *''Body of Evidence'' *''Till We Meet Again'' *''Challenger'' *''The Great Air Race'' *''The Golden Palace'' *''Once in a Lifetime'' *''Spin City'' *''Lexx'' *''One Hot Summer Night'' *''Scrubs'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Cold Case'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Ugly Betty'' *''Depth Charge'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''Supernatural''' *''Til Death'' *''Cougar Town'' *''Glee'' *''Hot in Cleveland'' *''The New Normal'' Film *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' *''Weekend at Bernie's II'' *''Road Movie'' *''Movie, Movie'' *''Skulls III'' *''Swing'' *''Megaforce'' *''The Secret Agent Club'' *''Spy Hard'' *''Fantastic Planet'' *''Jennifer On My Mind'' *''Evening'' *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Chestnut: Hero of Central Park'' *''Nancy Drew'' *''Depth Charge'' *''Holiday Baggage'' *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' *''It's a Dog Gone Tale: Destiny's Stand'' *''Bedrooms'' *''Some Guy Who Kills People'' *''Miss Nobody'' *''The Selling'' *''Secrets of the Mountain'' *''2010: Moby Dick'' *''FDR: American Badass!'' Category:Cast Category:Guest Stars